1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward torque reaction jigs or adaptors for hand tools and, more particularly, toward a jig or adaptor for a hand tool that is adapted for tightening of a spindle nut onto a vehicle axle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide torque reaction control bars on hand tools, such as electric or pneumatic nut runners, to brace and absorb reaction torque that results from tightening of a nut. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,278 and 4,462,282. Such torque reaction control bars minimize the reaction torque that is experienced by the operator.
There exist situations wherein such control bars cannot be implemented due to environmental or space considerations, such as when tightening a spindle nut on a stub axle/wheel assembly during assembly of a vehicle. In this situation, the operator may improperly apply the torque reaction control bar, damaging the part and potentially injuring the operator. Accordingly, conventional torque reaction control bars have generally not been adopted in this particular application.
As a result, during tightening of such spindle nuts with an electric or pneumatic nut runner the operator has been required to bear all of the reaction torque, which leads to fatigue and possible safety concerns. Due in part to this problem, it has been common to use a hand-held torque wrench in these situations. Unfortunately, due to the high torque required and the space constraints on an assembly line, such torque wrenches prove to be unwieldy and difficult to use. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device and method that facilitates tightening of the spindle nut while minimizing the reaction torque experienced by the operator.